User blog:ShadowsTwilight/KAK:Sachel
Sachel (SAY-shul)is a servant of the Elder Gods who fell from grace during the rebellion of the fallen Elder God Shinnok. Biography Sachel was once a personal defender to the Elder Gods until Shinnok rebelled against his fellows. She defended her lieges well against the Fallen Elder God's forces, until his vile trickery turned her against those whom she had sworn to protect. The resulting conflict left her encased in crystal in complete suspended animation, keeping her body trapped but her mind free, leaving her trapped in her own mind. When Shinnok escaped his prison in the Netherrealm, Nightwolf convinced the Elder Gods that it was time to give Sachel a chance to redeem herself for her fall from grace so many years ago. She now fights alongside the champions of Earthrealm in order to achieve retribution for the fiend that had decieved her so long ago. Abilities Sachel utilizes her Katars, mechanical wings, and power over light to great effect against her enemies Special Moves *'Halo': Sachel hurls a ring of light at her opponent. :*Advanced form is called Crown of Thorns. Light-spikes are added to the ring. Does more damage. *'Wings of an Angel': Sachel spins at high speeds, slicing her opponent with her wings :*Advanced form is called Wrath of an Angel and infuses her wings with light, causing more damage. *'Rebirth': Sachel grabs her opponent, flies them into the air, and then throws them down. :*Advanced form is called Nirvana. Sachel lands on the opponents stomach after throwing them to the ground. *'Bird of Prey': Sachel summons a dove and casts it on her opponent. Can be controlled with left analog stick. :*Advanced form is called Birds of Prey. Three doves are summoned and they explode on impact. *'X-Ray Move- Wrath of the Gods'-Sachel spins, slicing the opponents skull and sternum with her wing and katar, respectively. She then finishes the spin with a hard jab to the shin, breaking the tibia. Fatalities *'Ascension': Sachel walks towards the opponent, light beginning to envelope her body. The opponent panics and tries to run, but Sachel grabs their neck and lifts them off the ground. They are both enveloped in light, and they both explode in a bright light. The light clears to reveal a mess of blood and gore, and Sachel materializes and lets out a small giggle. *'Make it Snappy': Sachel infuses her katars with light and stabs them into her opponents. Stepping back a few feet and flashing a small grin, Sachel snaps her fingers, causing the katars to explode, completely destroying the opponents upper body. The legs stagger for a moment before falling down. Other Finishers *'Babality': A glimmer on her hand catches Sachel's attention. The glimmer suddenly glows brightly, hurting her eyes and causing her to cover them and cry. Ending *'Mortal Kombat: Retribution':Standing over Shinnok's body, Sachel felt a weight lift off her chest for the first time in a thousand years. Before she had a chance to savor her victory, a light appeared before her. As the light cleared, Sachel found herself back in Heaven, standing before the Elder Gods. They were pleased with her for her victory over Shinnok, and had forgiven her for her betrayal. They offered her her old post as protector of Heaven's Gates, which she accepted with teary eyes. Let those who seek to threaten Heaven beware: the Archangel is back where she belongs. Sachel has returned. Character Relationships *Served the Elder Gods as there protector. *Fought Shinnok and his armies. *Corrupted by Shinnok to betray the Elder Gods. *Battled and was defeated by her unnamed mentor. *Freed from her imprisonment by Nightwolf. *Fought and defeated Noob Saibot and Scorpion. *Fought and defeated Jataaka and Kia. *Engaged Sareena, but the fight ended in a stalemate. *Joined the Forces of Light in the final battle against Shinnok. *Defeated and killed Shinnok. *Reinstated by the Elder Gods to her former position. Quotes *''"I...I am free."'' *''"It's been a long time since I've heard someone beg for mercy. I think I miss it."'' *''"You know not whom you are dealing with."'' *''"You are strong sorcerer, this is true, but you are still no match for the hand of GOD!"'' *''"I've waited for a long time for this, Shinnok. You WILL die here tonight!"'' *''"I feel...lighter"'' *''"Thank you my friends. I don't know how I could ever repay you."'' *''"It is good to be back...Master Gabriel"'' Gallery File:Sachel with Katars.png|Sachel holding her weapons File:Sachel's weapons.png|Sachel's Katar